Infrequentable
by Petitchaton
Summary: Un jour, Harry reçoit une lettre pour le moins étrange qui va bouleverser sa vie. Mais nous savons tous combien Draco Malfoy peut être surprenant …


**Infréquentable**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. L'idée originale de la fiction m'est venue grâce à la chanson « _Infréquentable_ » de Benabar.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, général, (humour ?)

**RATING :** M pour le vocabulaire

**RÉSUME : **Un jour, Harry reçoit une lettre pour le moins étrange qui va bouleverser sa vie. Mais nous savons tous combien Draco Malfoy peut-être surprenant…

**BETA :** Vif d'Or que je ne remercierai jamais assez.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est un petit OneShot sans prétention et sans intrigue particulière. Disons que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de léger et de bref. Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter la chanson « Infréquentable » de Benabar qui m'a inspiré cette histoire ^^**_

**OooooooooO**

Potter,

Je devine sans mal la surprise qui doit être la tienne alors que tu lis ces mots en sachant qui est l'auteur de cette lettre. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas supposé t'écrire. En fait, je ne suis même pas supposé prendre en compte ta misérable existence. Et, pourtant, cela fait six ans déjà que mon quotidien ne se résume qu'aux quelques minutes que tu vas dédaigner m'accorder dans ton vaste planning surchargé de Sauveur de l'Humanité.

Mes mots sont peut-être blessants mais je sais que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais habitué à autre chose depuis notre première rencontre. Mais est-ce ma faute à moi si tes grands yeux verts m'inspirent les sentiments les plus abjects et les plus violents ? Est-ce ma faute à moi si la peine et la colère te collent si bien à la peau ? Est-ce ma faute à moi si tu es tellement plus intéressant avec des larmes plein les yeux ?

Je peux facilement imaginer le froncement délicat de tes sourcils. Il faut dire que cela fait des années que je passe la plupart de mon temps libre à t'observer et je connais par cœur la moindre de tes expressions. Et oui, tu n'avais même pas remarqué mais ce n'est pas grave. Parce que c'est toi, je peux te pardonner ton insolence à mon égard. Personne n'est supposé ignorer un Malfoy. Mais comme tu ne respectes aucune tradition et que tu ne te plies à aucun règlement, je ne me sens pas vexé par ton manque d'enthousiasme à suivre cette loi tacite qui veut qu'un sang impur s'intéresse forcément à un sang pur.

Je devine aussi la curiosité qui doit te ronger le ventre alors que cette lettre, pour le moment, semble être dépourvue du moindre sens. Je dois reconnaître que je suis un peu confus moi-même et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de la marche à suivre. Mais, rassures-toi, je vais m'empresser d'éclairer ta lanterne et, dans ma grande bonté d'âme, je vais même m'appliquer à être le plus clair possible.

Je t'aime.

Voilà, tu es au courant à présent. Je pourrais certainement déposer ma plume maintenant mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire que je t'explique ma déclaration pour le moins surprenante. Ne le prends pas mal mais je crois que tu as besoin de quelques éclaircissements pour que l'idée que je puisse être amoureux de toi rentre complètement dans ton cerveau.

Je te conseille de fermer la bouche avant que les deux guignols qui te servent d'amis ne remarquent ton air ahuri. Et puis, pour être complètement honnête avec toi, la surprise n'est pas l'expression qui te va le mieux. Ce n'est pas la peine de te retourner aussi peu discrètement vers la table des Serpentards pour vérifier si je suis en train de te regarder, je peux t'affirmer que j'ai le nez plongé dans ma tasse de café comme tous les matins.

Mais bon, maintenant que tu as quand même jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus ton épaule, tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur le reste de ma missive. Et je te conseille de lire attentivement car ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un Malfoy prend la plume pour dévoiler les tourments de son âme. Tu m'excuseras si je saute le paragraphe où je suis supposé te couvrir de compliments et de fleurs. Tu sais que j'ai toujours exécré les jolis sentiments tellement fades et sans intérêts.

Je t'aime mais en pensant à mal.

Je suis navré de t'apprendre que, contrairement à la plupart de tes fans, je suis loin de nourrir à ton égard des sentiments purs et nobles. De toute façon, la pureté et la noblesse ne servent à rien. Rien n'est éternel sur cette terre et les sentiments suivent cette règle universelle. Ils passent avec le temps et ils finissent par disparaître un jour. Il suffit de voir comment tu as largué ta rouquine alors que tu bavais sur elle depuis le début de l'année pour être convaincu que j'ai raison. Ne prend pas cet air contrarié, Potter, tu _**sais**_ que j'ai raison.

Et puis, en amour, il n'y aucune morale. Mais, rassures-toi, je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très droit de toute façon. Et je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, je suis prêt à tout pour que tu m'aimes aussi. Même si cela signifie qu'il faut que j'étrangle à mains nues Wesmoche et Granger pour pouvoir t'approcher. Même si cela signifie qu'il faut que je rejoigne le côté lumineux de la force et que je prône des idéaux stupides et ridicules.

J'allais presque oublier de te préciser que je ne suis pas fréquentable. Si tu n'es pas convaincu de cela et si tu t'es laissé abuser par mes belles manières et mon éducation d'aristocrate, je te conseille de questionner mes ex. Tu as de la chance, la liste est longue et le choix est vaste. Tu serais même surpris de voir que je me suis tapé certains de tes amis les plus proches. Mais je ne vais pas m'étendre davantage sur mon succès incontestable auprès des autres car je pense que cela ne se fait pas. Enfin, cela ne se fait pas dans une lettre d'amour.

Je sais que c'est certainement perdu d'avance et je remercie le ciel pour me laisser cette lucidité. Mais tu reconnaîtras, Potter, que ce n'est pas très équitable. N'essaie même pas de protester, tu sais très bien que tu as des préjugés me concernant alors que tu ne me connais même pas. Je présume que je peux remercier ton crétin de meilleur ami pour m'avoir fait une aussi bonne publicité. Ne t'énerve pas ainsi, je sais que Ronald Weasley n'est pas un crétin. Il est bien pire que cela. Je me demande franchement ce qu'une fille aussi brillante que Granger peut lui trouver.

Ne t'étrangle pas avec ton jus de citrouille, tu vas me vexer et ne te retourne pas. Je ne suis pas en train de te regarder. C'est juste que je te connais si bien que je sais pertinemment que tu vas être profondément choqué parce que je viens, en quelque sorte, de complimenter Granger. Oui, je suis capable de reconnaître les qualités des autres. Mais ne nous attardons pas davantage sur ce sujet car ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux te parler.

L'amour est une chose bien étrange. Je devrais sûrement avoir les mains qui tremblent en écrivant ces lignes. Je devrais avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je crois que cela aurait été de bon goût de te décrire ma peur, mon inquiétude à l'idée que tu puisses exécrer l'homosexualité. Mais, au lieu de rougir de tous mes vices, je me permets en plus d'espérer qu'ils soient versa. Oui, j'aimerais que tu nourrisses les mêmes sentiments pour moi.

Les sentiments les plus bas.

Parce que l'amour est un sentiment vil et abject qui nous jette à genoux. Parce qu'aimer, du moins selon mon point de vue, n'est pas romantique ou tendre. Je pourrais sans doute te parler des tons pastel qui ont envahi ma vie depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés chez Madame Guipure mais tu ne me croirais pas. Je ne me croirais pas moi-même de toute façon. Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas mon genre alors laisse-moi t'expliquer comment je t'aime.

Je t'aime mais avec un mauvais fond parce que je n'y crois pas. Je sais très bien que cette lettre ne changera rien à nos relations. Au mieux, je serais parvenu à choquer ta pudeur et des images de deux corps enlacés envahiront tes rêves pour les transformer en cauchemars. Au pire, tu la feras lire à tes amis en te moquant de mon pauvre cœur qui n'a rien d'un amoureux transi, je m'en excuse, mais ce n'est pas mon genre.

Je suis un félon et un traitre mais tu le sais déjà. Après tout, cela fait des mois que tu me suis partout. Au passage, je profite de cette lettre pour te faire remarquer que tu n'es vraiment pas discret. Pour que tu me prennes la main, je pourrais te révéler les questions d'examens que Rogue à l'intention de nous poser en DCFM et je serais même prêt à te donner des cours particuliers de potions. Ou alors, je te dirais tout ce que je sais au sujet de Voldemort et de ses plans tordus pour conquérir le monde.

Je suis égoïste et avare. De nouveau, je ne t'apprends rien. Je te préviens, depuis que tu es devenu ma cible, les autres n'ont plus le droit de t'approcher et je vais finir par la frapper la petite Weasley si elle continue à te regarder avec ses yeux de merlan frit. Et je me contrefiche de savoir que c'est une fille (franchement, tu trouves qu'elle ressemble vraiment à une fille ?) et que les garçons ne frappent pas les créatures faibles et vulnérables que sont les êtres de sexe féminin.

Oh non, je ne te partagerais pas.

Tu seras à moi et à moi seul. Et ne proteste pas, je sais que tu vas adorer mon côté possessif et jaloux. Après tout, ces deux sentiments ne sont que le reflet de l'amour pur et sincère que je te porte. Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu. Ne te retourne pas, Potter, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne serais pas en train de te regarder. Je bois mon café et rien ne peut me distraire dans un moment pareil. Pas même toi.

Je n'ai pas d'honneur. Si tu me le demandes, je renierais tous les idéaux que mes parents m'ont enseigné. Je cracherais sur mon nom et sur la pureté de mon sang. Je maudirais la maison des Serpentards et je prendrais les couleurs rouge et or si chères aux Gryffondors. Je n'ai pas de dignité non plus. J'irais pleurer sous ta fenêtre. Je me jetterais à tes genoux. Je te supplierais de me pardonner d'avoir été un parfait connard avec toi pendant six longues années.

Et, ce qui te déplaît chez moi, je te le cacherais. J'insulterais tes amis mais seulement dans ton dos et face à toi, je serais toujours amical et souriant. Je te cacherais combien je ne supporte pas le côté « _Miss je sais tout_ » de Granger qui me donne la migraine et la nausée. Je te mentirais en disant que je ne trouve pas Wesmoche dégoûtant lorsqu'il s'empiffre comme s'il n'avait plus mangé à sa faim depuis des années.

Je suis un lâche. Je fuirais les conflits. Je ne te contrarierais jamais. Je ne dirais que les mots que tu souhaites entendre. Et, si un jour tu me surprends en train de te mentir, je t'affirmerais en te regardant droit dans les yeux que je dis toujours la vérité et que je peux le jurer sur la tête du miséreux qui est ton meilleur ami. Je suis malhonnête. Ne souris pas, Potter, j'ai conscience qu'à tes yeux ma parole ne vaut rien et je suis assez lucide pour reconnaître que tu as parfaitement raison de croire cela.

Je reconnais aussi que je suis un pervers. J'ai plein d'idées derrière la tête et, si elles ont un point commun, c'est que nous sommes toujours nus. J'imagine ta peau couleur de soleil et la saveur si particulière qu'aura ton innocence quand je te la volerais impitoyablement. Je peux te décrire la façon dont tes doigts agripperont les draps lorsque le plaisir envahira ton ventre. Et je peux t'affirmer que tu n'auras jamais rien connu d'aussi extraordinaire que mon corps enfoncé dans ton corps. Allons, Potter, ne rougis pas. Le sexe est une chose tout à fait naturelle. La preuve, les animaux le pratiquent aussi.

Dans mes fantasmes, tu es toujours vierge et j'espère sincèrement que tu l'es encore. Détrompes-toi, je me fiche complètement que tu sois étroit ou innocent. C'est juste que la simple idée que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu te toucher avant moi me rend malade de jalousie. Je veux être le premier et le dernier. Je veux être le seul à marquer ta peau et à posséder ton corps. Je veux être le seul à avoir eu le droit de contempler tes traits tourmentés par le plaisir.

Arrête d'avoir l'air aussi gêné. La gêne est une chose que je ne souhaite pas qu'il y ait entre nous. Au contraire, je te veux chaud et libéré de toute timidité. Je te veux brûlant sous mes doigts, incandescent sous ma langue, enflammé sous mon corps qui épousera parfaitement les courbes du tien. Cesse de jeter des regards à la table des Serpentards, je ne relèverais pas la tête même si je dois manquer le spectacle ravissant de ton visage cramoisi.

J'ajoute en plus à la liste déjà longue de mes défauts que je n'ai pas de caractère. Je sais, c'est dur à avaler mais je te jure, Potter, que tu feras ce que tu veux de moi. Je me couperais en quatre pour te satisfaire. Même en pleine nuit, je ferais en sorte qu'il fasse jour si c'est ce que tu veux. J'irais décrocher la lune si tel est ton désir et si tu as besoin d'un chien de garde au pied de ton lit pour chasser tes cauchemars, je me porte volontaire immédiatement.

Je me demande combien de fois, il va falloir que je me répète pour que tu me croies. Je sens ton hésitation et je sais les regards éperdus que tu me lances alors que je bois mon café sans t'accorder la plus petite attention. Bordel, je t'aime. C'est clair et net, non ? Difficile de faire plus court comme déclaration et impossible de rendre cela plus translucide. Alors, enfonces-toi ces trois mots dans le crâne et arrête de chercher mes yeux. Je t'ai déjà précisé que ce n'était même pas la peine.

Je suis un impatient compulsif, je te préviens. Je ne saurais pas attendre plus de cinq minutes avant de vouloir connaître ta réponse. Et elle a intérêt à être positive parce que sinon tu risques de rater la plus belle histoire de ta courte existence. Crois-moi, il n'existe pas deux êtres aussi imparfaits que moi sur cette foutue planète. Tu as donc de la chance. Je suis un modèle unique qui t'es entièrement destiné.

Je suis grossier et agressif. Et la rouquine a vraiment intérêt à arrêter de te regarder immédiatement si elle ne veut pas que je lui éclate la tête sur mur. En plus, cette fille est une vraie « _Marie-couches-toi-là_ », c'est Blaise qui me l'a dit. Tu as bien fait de la larguer, elle n'était pas faite pour toi et puis, les contes de fée, tout le monde trouve cela chiant. Ha oui, il paraît que je suis plutôt mauvaise langue mais je te laisse libre de croire ou non cette rumeur.

Monomaniaque et obsessionnel, il n'y a qu'à toi que je pense. Même lorsque j'étudie mes cours. Même lorsque je fais semblant de ne pas remarquer que tu me suis partout où je vais. Franchement, tu as cru un seul instant que je n'avais rien remarqué ? Je pense surtout à toi lorsque je me caresse en imaginant les mille et unes façon dont je pourrais te faire monter aux rideaux si seulement tu te laissais faire sans protester.

Je suis un flatteur professionnel aussi. Enfin, tu m'excuseras si je ne compare pas tes yeux à la couleur d'un crapaud frais du matin. La rouquine l'a déjà fait et je dois bien t'avouer que j'ai failli mourir de rire ce jour-là. Je ne te dirais même pas que tu es beau ou parfait, ce serait des mensonges. Je me contenterais de te dire que tu es fait pour mes bras et que cela me suffit amplement. Tu es gentil aussi mais je trouve la gentillesse ennuyeuse. Et puis, tu dois être doux mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vérifier. Franchement, je ne peux que te féliciter pour la jolie paire de fesses que tes parents t'ont léguée.

Je n'ai pas de parole, je le crains. Je comptais terminer cette déclaration d'amour, très peu conventionnel je te l'accorde, en te disant que je t'aimerais en silence s'il le faut. Mais, je ne compte absolument pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin et, puisque tu connais mes sentiments, je ne vais pas me gêner pour te draguer ouvertement dès à présent. Je te ferais céder, Potter, et tu ne le regretteras pas.

J'allais oublier de préciser que je suis parjure, c'est ce que te diront la plupart de mes ex. J'avais déjà juré à quelques autres que je les aimerais toujours. Il faut croire que je suis un menteur en plus de tous les autres défauts que je t'ai déjà confessés. Et tu sais quoi ? Je n'en ai même pas honte. Si je n'étais pas en train de me couvrir de ridicule en t'écrivant, je crois bien que je t'affirmerais que je suis même assez fier de mon sale caractère d'enfant unique, pourri et outrageusement gâté.

Aucune vertu, tous les défauts. C'est ce que tu dois être en train de penser. Et pourtant, je ne désespère pas et je suis prêt à parier que tu sortiras avec moi avant la fin de l'année. Je te dirais bien que j'ai un plan mais je n'en ai aucun. C'est juste un pressentiment, une inspiration du moment. Ou, alors, c'est simplement parce que je suis mégalo et sûr de moi.

Cette lettre doit te sembler complètement débridée et déplacée et je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi. Plus je la relis et moins, je suis sûr qu'on puisse qualifier ma prose de « _déclaration d'amour_ ». Et puis, on s'en fiche. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu ais compris le message que je tenais à te faire passer et qui peut se résumer en deux phrases.

Je t'aime et je t'aurais.

Bien à toi et avec mes sentiments les plus bas.

Draco Malfoy.

**OooooooooO**

_**Alors ? C'est ma première tentative de texte « léger » et je ne sais pas trop si je suis douée pour cela. En général, je n'écris que des drames mais ce n'est pas plus mal d'écrire aussi des histoires dépourvues de larmes XD ! **_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **_

_**Donnez-moi votre avis !**_

_**Bizzzooooooooo**_

_**Petitchaton**_


End file.
